judgedreddfandomcom-20200214-history
Ma-Ma
Ma-Ma, aka Madeline Madrigal, is the main antagonist of the 2012 film Dredd, a prostitute turned drug lord with a trademark for excessive violence. History Starting her life out as a block whore, Madeline Madrigal was first arrested at age 16 on December 4, 2076 by Judge Reich for solicitation. Madeline then went on to have numerous other altercations with the law, serving a total of 23 months in the Iso-Cubes, a total of seven arrests. Growing dissatisfied with her life, Madeline eventually had enough of a life of prostitution and killed her pimp, Lester Grimes, in a vendetta attack when her pimp brutally murdered her boyfriend, and took over his interests adopting the nickname "Ma-Ma" and founded her own gang, the Ma-Ma Clan. She then proceeded to take over the top floor of the Peachtree Block. She and her enforcer Caleb slowly worked their way down, level by level, and wiped out the other three gangs The Peyote Kings, Red Dragons and The Judged giving her full control of the block. Ma-Ma then used Peachtree as the manufacture centre for a new addictive drug called Slo-Mo, which slows the user's perception of time to 1% of the normal rate. After making an example killing of three users she attracted the attention of Judge Dredd and the on assesment rookie Cassandra Anderson. When Kay got busted, she at first felt it wasn't serious because she knew her gang was overdue for a bust until she found out that Kay is alive not dead. In order to prevent her lackey Kay from talking in interrogation at the Grand Hall of Justice she shuts down the whole block locking the two judges inside. Ma-Ma sent her whole gang and also some Corrupt Judges after Dredd and Anderson but the two survived and worked their way up the block. Ma-Ma was cornered by Judge Dredd and shot in the torso. He then forced her to inhale some of her own Slo-Mo and judged her guilty of murder and the manufacture and distribution of narcotics sentencing her to death. He did so by tossing her off the 200th floor of Peachtrees to her demise. Known Crimes Due to her sociopathic nature and large capacity for ruthlessness, Ma-Ma is responsible for many acts of excessive violence as well as several flat-out arocities throughout the film: # Prostitution #When it is discovered that 3 rogue dealers are stealing her product, she casually orders her henchmen to skin them alive before throwing them from a high balcony into the Peach Trees atrium for dozens of men, women and children who are there at the time to witness. Adding to this, before they are thrown over the balcony they are forcefully dosed with slo-mo in order to make the moments before their deaths to last longer, thus increasing their agony. # When the story of Ma-Ma's origins are revealed in the film, it is told that she bit her pimp's genitals off as payback for slicing her face open and killing Eric, her only friend. # It is also revealed in this scene that she personally gouched out her techie's eyes with her thumbs as her henchmen pinned him down. # Finally, Ma-Ma and her gang annihilated all the other gangs in Peach Trees, leaving none of their members alive. This could be considered genocide, albeit a non-racially motivated genocide. # In a reckless attempt to kill Judge Dredd and Rookie Judge Anderson, Ma-Ma and her clan mercilessly slaughter dozens of innocent civillians (including children) as well as destroying their homes using three mounted Vulcan cannon miniguns to carry this out. # Upon being confronted by Dredd in her private quarters Peach Tree's 200th floor, she activates a wrist device synced to her pulse, which if triggered by a loss of hearbeat would send a detonation signal to a cache of explosives large enough to bring down the entire building. She does this in order to try and prevent Dredd from killing her, if the bombs had actually detonated, the resulting collapse caused by the explosion could have jeprodised the lives of Peach Trees' entire residental population which totalled 75,000 citizens. Personality and traits In the Best of moods Ma-Ma is chillingly calm and seemingly disinterested in the events around her, for example when she discovers that three rogue dealers have been selling her product, she casually orders them to be skinned and thrown from a balcony into the Peach trees atrium, she then calmly turns to the window and gazes away in apathy as they are dragged away screaming to be flayed alive. She also has no qualms about resorting to ruthless means such as murdering innocents if it means protecting her own interests, resorting to mass murder at one point in an attempt to kill Dredd. She also blames others for her own drastic actions, simply regarding in advance her atrocity with the miniguns as doing it "messy," because Dredd wouldn't allow her to it do it "clean." Also whilst berating Kay she flat out tells him he should have gotten killed to prevent himself from talking, as well as implying his incompetence caused the earlier events of the Peach Trees incident, e.g. her own atrocities. This attitude is brought to an even further extreme when she threatens to level the entire building via explosives linked to a detonation device attached to her wrist. If the bombs had actually exploded they would have caused the deaths of the entire population of Peach Trees, which totalled 75,000 citizens. In general, Her cold disregard for Human life, lack of personal responsibilty and reputation for excessive brutality mark her as someone with highly sociopathic traits. She is also heavily addicted to her own product as well as other drugs with her personal quarters being littered with pills and vials, the damage her addictions have caused may in part be responsible for her violent personality in addition to her traumatic past. She also shows sadistic traits with her torture and intimidation of the clan techie, with her being responsible for his cybernetic implants after gouging out his real eyes. As ruthless as she is with the lives of others she seems to hold little regard for her own life, her fatalism is shown when being confronted by Dredd where she calmly remarks that getting busted "goes with the territory." Even when Dredd sentences her to death and is about to throw her from the 200th floor window, she simply inhales the slo-mo he forces on her and stares blankly before he sends her to her death, showing no fear in anticipation of her fate. Due to her sociopathic nature and large capacity for ruthlessness, Ma-Ma is responsible for many acts of excessive violence as well as several flat-out arocities throughout the film: Behind the scenes Originally Ma-Ma was intended to portrayed as an elderly, obese woman, but when Lena Headey joined the cast the character was re-imagined into a scarred, middle aged woman with a misandrist personality. Her appearance is inspired by punk rocker Patti Smith. A description into the nature of Ma-Ma's character given by Lena Headey goes as follows: “''The challenge of her is you’re dealing with someone who’s pretty much dead – apart from physically. She fears nothing, she embraces the thought of death, and I thought she’d be an interesting character to play."'' "She's a prostitute who then kills her pimp and takes over his drug-running business," Headey told the L.A. Times. "And Ma-Ma is a bit of a man-hater." She continued, ''"I think of her like an old great white shark who is just waiting for someone bigger and stronger to show up and kill her. ... She's ready for it. In fact, she can't wait for it to happen. And yet no one can get the job done. She's an addict, so she's dead in that way, but that last knock just hasn't come. This big, fat, scarred shark moving through the sea and everyone flees and she's like, 'Will someone just have the balls to do it? Please?'" '' Images Dredd-0425.jpg|"You're going to do nothing!" Mama ain't pleased.jpg|Mama/Techie 636039-mama.jpg|Ma-Ma Up yours Judges.jpg|Madeline Madrigal Dredd-0284.jpg Dredd-0353.jpg|Why you should never make Ma-Ma angry still-006.jpg|Ma-Ma's demise Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Dredd Characters Category:Ma-Ma clan